Abaddon
is a demon who is summoned by Kureto Hīragi from Mirai Kimizuki's Fifth Trumpet. Many humans and vampires are sacrificed to control it and keep it stable, and even the blood of seraphs and demons is required. Appearance Abaddon starts manifesting as a massive dark mass with an indistinct form as it spirals up behind Mirai. It appears to produce many dark irregular wing-like structures. A glowing half-ring of light with three large diamond-shaped structures cutting through it floats above and behind Abaddon like a crown. A smaller diamond shape is between each larger one. In chapter 41, Abaddon is fully stabilized. It's appearance is similar to that seen in the anime. In the anime, Abaddon appears as a large red and black demon with huge wings. The form is solid and discrete. It has long limbs and a relatively small head compared to his body size. It's mouth is full of teeth. Story Events of 2020 Nagoya Arc At Nagoya Airport, Kureto summons Abaddon by using the Fifth Trumpet. Abaddon was able to achieve a proper state even though not enough sacrifices were given to it to control Mirai. Its power then rushes out to consume nearby vampires and soldiers. In the following chapter, Abaddon is fully stabilized, and is ordered to destroy Yūichirō Hyakuya, who awakened as the Second Trumpet: the King of Salt. Abaddon fires twice at the Second Trumpet, but Yu dodges the first attack and blocks the second by creating pillars of salt. Yu then conjures a rather sizable sword made of salt and destroys Abaddon in one swing. *'Anime': Abaddon meets its end when Yu thrusts his salt spear into the demon, turning Abaddon into salt and destroying it. Osaka Arc When Kureto seemed to be getting beaten by his father, Tenri Hīragi, the former gives a smirk because he has Mirai and a still living Abaddon, with a charging destruction beam aimed at the floor level the two Hīragis are fighting on. After a countdown of three, the demon fires its destruction ray at the building, with Kureto getting out of the way while Tenri has his lower half incinerated. This secures Kureto's victory over Tenri, but with the latter's death, an angelic looking figure known as Shikama Dōji appears. Kureto uses Abaddon to kill the six winged being, but Shikama ceases the destruction demon's charging blast with a simple command. Forms and Abilities Destruction Ray: Abaddon is a demon of destruction and can unleash its fury upon the land. In the form of a black jet, Abaddon can attack with this beam of destruction. Horsemen Manifestation: Abaddon can also manifest horsemen from giant red and black blobs. ''Unconfirmed Abilities'' * Demon's Thrall: Abaddon has the ability to consume the host with illusions while s/he sleeps and challenge his/her for possession of his/her body. This ability can only be used against the host. * Basic Form: Unknown. * Miniature Form: Unknown. Relationships Kureto Hīragi He is the one who conducted the experiment on Mirai Kimizuki and is in charge of Abaddon possessing her. Abaddon adheres to his orders, including directing Four Horseman of John in attacking Kureto's targets. Aoi Sangū She is Kureto Hiragi's personal assistant, she helped Kureto conduct the experiment on Mirai Kimizuki and was also in charge of Abaddon possessing her. Mirai Kimizuki She is the host of the 6th trumpet, which Abaddon possessed. Together they appear to have a symbiotic relationship of sorts. Yūichirō Hyakuya Abaddon is hostile to Yu, who has the 2nd trumpet residing in him and with this own seraph power Abaddon is killed by him. Gallery Trivia * Abaddon comes from the Hebrew term Abaddon (Hebrew: אֲבַדּוֹן‎, ‘Ǎḇaddōn), and its Greek equivalent Apollyon (Greek: Ἀπολλύων, Apollyon). It appears in the Bible as both a place of destruction and as the name of an angel. **In the Hebrew Bible, abaddon is used with reference to a bottomless pit, often appearing alongside the place שאול (sheol), meaning the realm of the dead. **In the New Testament Book of Revelation, an angel called Abaddon is described as the king of an army of locusts; his name is first transcribed in Greek (Revelation 9:11—"whose name in Hebrew is Abaddon" (Ἀβαδδὼν)), and then translated ("which in Greek means the Destroyer" (Ἀπολλύων, Apollyon)). The Latin Vulgate and the Douay Rheims Bible have additional notes (not present in the Greek text), "in Latin Exterminans", exterminans being the Latin word for "destroyer". References Navigation Category:Demons Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Weapons